


Let me take care of you.

by The_Land_Fill



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Land_Fill/pseuds/The_Land_Fill
Summary: Reader chains up Mammon and has a good time.
Relationships: mammon/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	Let me take care of you.

She had him chained against the headboard as she slowly worked him up to hardness in her hand. Mammon let out a hiss of pleasure as she gently scraped her nails down his chest over his nipple sending sparks down his spine, she gripped his shaft taking the tip into her warm waiting mouth. He groaned struggling against the chains trusting his hips up seeking more of her warmth she pulled away his tip leaving her mouth with a wet pop. 

“Now love that’s not what we agreed on now.” She pushed his hips back down against the mattress then lightly tracing his v-cut with her nails “Let me take care of you after all you’ve been so good to me.” She kissed his tip teasingly, a breathy chuckle escaped her when it twitched. 

A light sheen of sweat started to form on his body he groaned and the chains rattled as he tried to break free “When I get out of here love ill show you why they call me the great Mammon!” He spat.

“I'm sure you will honey but for now.” She took him back in her hand giving him a firm squeeze, her other hand holding down his hip, she licked along the underside of his shaft. She took a moment to look him straight in the eyes“ Let me treat you right.” She took his length back into her mouth moaning around it, taking whatever didn’t fit in her mouth in her hand.She hallowed her cheeks giving him a good long suck before breaking away giving him a few good stokes with her hand, before taking him in again swirling her tongue around his sensitive head tasting his bitter pre-cum she knew he wouldn’t last his first rounds had always been quick all he need was was a little push. She took him as far back as she could doing her best not to choke and moaned around his hard length. He cursed loudly and she had to hold down hips to keep him from thrusting into her mouth any farther.She slowly slid him out of her a trail of spit connecting his head to her lips she as she gasped for breath squishing her thighs together In hopes of getting some relief for the growing need between.

“Love the next time I do that I want you to fill me up really good with your white hot release ok? You can do that can’t you? What am I thinking of course you can you're alway such a good boy when it comes to orders!” 

A noise of frustration left him and the chains rattled again as his arms desperately flailed trying to break free“ Get me out these chains and I’ll show you what a good boy I can be!”

She chose to ignore him as she took him down as far as she could one last time she allowed him to arch hips this time as he threw his head back a long low groan escaping him as she did her best to not mind the the sting of tears or the drool the dribbling out her mouth as his release washed down her throat. She made sure to swallow every last drop before sliding him out of her mouth.

“You came so much but you’re still so hard.” The puffs of her breath caused him to shudder.

“C-cut it out that’s cold.”Mammon sounded absolutely wrecked 

“Don't worry it won’t be cold for long.”she placed both over her knees to sides of his hips she took his hard length in one hand and the other between her folds spreading herself wide, her fingers becoming wet with her own juices “ I got so wet sucking you off I didn’t even touch myself and it’s so..:”

“Don’t say stuff like that! Do you want me to die?”Mammon shouted out of embarrassment but it was clear from the look on his face and the twitch of the length in her hand he was clearly aroused by it.

“Never.” She brought her wet fingers to his mouth. There was a slight moment of hesitation before he opened his mouth. She slid her fingers along his tongue. He got to work licking them clean. He closed his eyes moaning around them as he sucked off the remainder of her juices. She felt sparks of heat dance down her spine at the sight as she pulled her fingers away bring that hand to rest on his chest helping her keep balance as she slowly aligned herself with his length pushing just the tip in feeling as it stretched her open before pulling back up. Slowly bring herself down a little farther feeling as her walls stretched and squeezed craving to have him full inside her. She almost gave in to the temptation to quit this little game and just chase the highs of her own release but that would defeat the point . She pulled herself back completely and Mammon let out a whine at the loss of warmth. 

“Don’t worry, just focus on how good it feels I promise you'll love it.”

“I do LOVE it and I am FOCUSING on how good it feels that’s the pro—- whatever he was going to say broke off into a string of inchorate moans and mumbles as she slowly brought herself halfway. She had to bit her lip to keep a moan from slipping out the feeling of finally having something warm and hard filling her was almost unbearable. She could feel herself twitching around his length her wetness dripping down to coat his length.Taking a deep breath before sliding back up again. Her legs started to shake and she could hold back her own moan this time.This time she left just his tip in they both locked eyes in that moment there was no room no bed just them two. She kept her eyes on him as she slid down one last time a whine escaping her this time as she felt inch after inch slowly fill her before having him fully seated inside her. She could feel her body twitch with pleasure and the demon inside her surely felt it. 

“I love the feeling of you inside me I can never get enough.” She grinded her hips for emphasis teasing him “ I just love the feeling of your cock stretching me out. It just has a way of hitting all my weak points. What in the world could I have done to deserve someone as good as you M.a.s.t.e.r?”

Mammon tossed his head back cursing face a flame saying “Well if you like it that much why not give it a ride. I’m sure it’ll drive you wild and think about this way you’ll be repaying your “Master” for all the good things he’s done!” 

She hummed in thought before replying sweetly “ I don’t think I’ll do that.”

Mammon gave her a look of annoyance “What!”

“ I think I’d rather use you to slowly edge ourselves into oblivion how does that sound?” her voice dripped with fake sweetness as she bopped him on the nose. She sat there smug until the sound of metal breaking caught her attention. A surprised gasp escaped her as she felt Mammon’s hands grip her hips his nails digging in. 

“Now what’d ya say I show what this good boy can do?” Mammon had broken free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote and I hope you like it. I might continue.


End file.
